Kinate's Story
by Yuu Yamane
Summary: Kinate, has no where to go. Her best friend betrayed her and he in the end ended up dying. She is at a race for her life. She meets many people along the way and of course faces a few struggles here and there. Then she finds the place she can call home the Leaf Village. Will she make it though? Or will the hardships, become too much for her to handle? Rate and Review


KINATE'S STORY

Hello, this is another Naruto fan-fic except this to do with another character of mine. Her name is Kinate. So I hope you enjoy this story. Most Naruto character will show up, though they may not be there full character self. I will try to keep it within their nature though. I don't own Naruto. Things would have went down if I did. ENJOY!

/= Jutsu's and I will probably put a name before them.

PAST

"Finally, I've returned" someone walked up to the girl with long blue hair and bright blue eyes. "Miju-kun!" she laughed happily. "It's been awhile, hasn't it Kinate-chan?" said the boy with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. "It has huh?" "Why don't we go get some ramen?" "Ok."

That was when we were friends. That was so long ago. Then there was the day I left the village.

"Tsume, Kinate will be killed by Kurosaki, Miju." I had no feeling that day. I sat on the floor staring off for what felt like forever. "Kinate, I'm sorry it has to be this way." "I am too" was my the same day I was sentenced to die, because of the death of my clan they planned to kill me. Miju and I walked to a empty place which is where they told him to slaughter me.

"You realize, Miju that I will have to kill you right?" "That won't be necessary" as he said that he took out a kunai. "I'm doing it myself, you'll have to leave though. They will automaticly think that you were the one who killed me so you won't have long. I couldn't bring myself to kill you anyway. You're too important to me anyway...Goodbye" He then too the kunai and slit his throat.

"I'm sorry" I knew I would have to go on no matter what. Later I would shed the tears I was holding back.

Present

I've been traveling for about two years now. I've stopped here and there and now I'm 11. I will be 12 in a few months. I wanna become a ninja, I wonder what village will accept me . "Hey little girl, wanna try your luck and see if you can beat me?" He doesn't realize that I can beat him easily. Oh well, not my fault. I took out one of my katana's. "Sure, sounds like fun." He drew out a big sword and began to swing it. He's too small for the sword. It's too much for him to handle which jeopardizes his ability to fight efficiently. I took a good couple swings and managed to slice him pretty well on his arm.

"You're pretty good, for a little runt." Just because I'm short doesn't mean that I can't fight. He kept trying to swing and once he did I would slice him with my katana. "I give up kid, do you know how to heal?" I know what he's planning. I made an ice clone and let that one heal him. He sliced it and then looked up in surprise when the clone shattered. "How did you know I was going to do that?" "I just did."

"Hey, umm do you know somewhere I could go that would accept me?" "To become a ninja?" "Yes" I looked at him expectantly. "The Village Hidden in the Leafs." So that's my new destination. "Why don't you stay over night, I heard that some leaf ninja were coming to our town to take care of a couple of thieves, but I bet you could take care of it easily." "If you want me to do so." "Good, since I lead this village I will pay you to kill the thieves. How much do you work for?" "Let me get my job done first, which means you need to tell me where they are seen most, because I can only do so much alone." He passed me a map.

"Here, is where there spotted most." "Thank you" I took the map and set off. Once I had gotten close to where their destination was I sent out some of my chakra. There's someone up ahead, probably my target. I snuck up on the group and looked down. "I smell someone, Izaga" "It can't be too important, or I would have sensed that they had a great amount of chakra." "I think we're underestimating them." "Well then go find the stupid person." Stupid people. You're underestimating me, these guys are nothing as far as I can sense. "Hello, there little girl, what are you doing up here?" "None of your business, idiot." I grabbed out my katana. "Aren't you a little young to have such a sharp object?" I won't even answer that. "Oh well, looks like I get to fight you kid." The other person named Izaga came up and looked at me and then his teammate.

"Why are you even bothering with this kid?" "I can tell she's stronger than she's letting on, and anyway she's that girl they want back in the Snow Village. There's a nice price on her head, as far as I've heard." "Hmm, good then lets finish this quickly." Should I worry that I have two people trying to attack at once? No, worrying is the worst thing I can do at this second. Izaga/ Metal style: Iron Box This is going to be annoying, especially since there's two. Now to dodge all of these boxes. If one makes contact I'm screwed. They drain chakra pretty well and are hard to move with.

"You turn Teru." "Ok, I will help you" He did a lot of handsigns. Teru/ Lightning Style: Lightning Storm What is this? Kinate/ Katangan activate Genjutsu, how annoying. Yes this is very annoying, trying to avoid genjutsu is very hard. "Her eyes are blue, Izaga. Is that the eye jutsu that allows you to make people do and say things they don't mean?" "There's more to that, usually users have it only in one eye. She has it in both. She's very rare, but it gives them an extra power that's only ever been heard of in stories." Kinate/ Ice Style: Ice Shard Blizzard

Ok this is the end of chapter one, I hope you enjoy this story. Reviews are welcome! Ja mata -Y


End file.
